Miel & Limón
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: “Él y Ella... Como Agrio y Dulce... Como un Beso y un Golpe... Como caramelos de Miel y Limonada... Así era su amor, con sabor a Miel y Limón...“ H&Hr Universo Alterno
1. Capítulo 1

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"**Miel & Limón"**

Lady Verónica Black.-

Capítulo Uno 

Harry Potter tenía serias dudas en ese momento sobre los motivos que habían llevado a su hermano a enamorarse de alguien como _ella_. La espió en silencio, oculto tras la vitrina de cristal, fingiendo ser otro turista curioso con la pretensión de llevarse a casa uno de los souvenir's a la venta. Definitivamente, la mujer que sonreía en el mostrador no era el tipo de mujer de Jacques. Menuda, de curvas redondeadas en los lugares precisos, cabellos castaños a la altura de los hombros y labios delgados. Sobre unos grandes ojos miel llevaba unos lentes de montura oscura que se deslizaban de cuando en cuando por el puente de la nariz y que ella colocaba en su sitio instintivamente. Harry entrecerró los ojos, analizándola con curiosidad. Una chica extraña, con una sonrisa engañosamente tímida, el atuendo de una adolescente y una habilidad nula para los negocios, lo cual seguramente sería la razón de su casi ruina económica. Una mujer tremendamente corriente.

Precisamente, mientras la observaba, no podía evitar que la escena le resultara divertida a pesar de las circunstancias. El tipo del mostrador había escogido una pieza de una de las estanterías y a juzgar por su expresión empecinada no estaba dispuesto a pagar un centavo más de su precio real en el mercado. Echó una ojeada con disimulo, acercándose un poco más a ellos. ¡Grandísimo tramposo! Extendía hacia ella unos billetes que no cubrían ni siquiera la mitad del precio. Asombrosamente, la chica los aceptó sin perder la sonrisa y sin regatear. Harry chasqueó la lengua contrariado, al tiempo que aquel tipo pasaba junto a él arrollándolo y jactándose con su acompañante de lo fácil que había sido engañar a la mujer de la tienda. Sin poder contenerse un minuto más, se dirigió a ella.

-"Si me permite la observación, creo que ha hecho un mal negocio" –comentó tranquilamente; ella solo encogió los hombros como respuesta y le dedicó su perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos y alineados. Harry reparó en su vestimenta con discreción. Vaqueros desgastados, suéter de punto rojo demasiado grande y un sencillo pañuelo al más puro estilo años setenta recogiendo su abundante melena castaña tras las orejas. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto ante una imagen tan infantil. Y su nombre era… era... Recordó el letrero en la entrada del pequeño establecimiento. Hermione's… Hermione Jane Granger… ¿qué clase de padres pondrían a una niña un nombre así?

"_Por Dios, hermano, ¿en qué estabas pensado?"_, era la pregunta que se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez al mirarla. Aunque desgraciadamente, Jacques ya no podía responder a esa o a cualquier otra cuestión que tuviera.

-"¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?" -ella se mostraba solícita y amable, lo cual no era extraño pues no tenía la menor idea de quien era él.

-"**C'est possible**" -Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Podía? Pensó si aquella sonrisa cordial desaparecería al instante si le confesara su identidad. Era muy probable que fuera así, por lo que decidió no aventurarse-. "Busco algo especial… para mi sobrino."

-"Bien… ¿qué edad tiene?"

-"¿Cómo dice?"

-"Su sobrino… ¿qué edad tiene?"

-"Dos años" -contestó apresuradamente. Por un momento, había olvidado que ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

-"Déjeme pensar…" -se acaricio el mentón en un gesto espontáneo, mientras su mirada vagaba pensativa por la tienda. Finalmente sonrió, buscó algo bajo el mostrador y se lo enseñó. Eran unas zapatillas de lana celestes bordadas con simpáticos dibujos de animales-. "Aún no las he puesto a la venta. Las hace una amiga mía con sus propias manos... Mire qué colores tan bonitos y llamativos. Y fíjese qué suaves… No pican, no se desarman y están pintadas con pinturas no tóxicas… A su sobrino le encantarán, se lo prometo."

Se las había colocado en las manos al tiempo que hablaba sin parar. Harry les echó un vistazo sin mucho interés.

-"¿Está segura?"

-"Palabra de honor. De hecho…" -la vio titubear y sonreír enseguida-. "De hecho, tengo un hijo de la misma edad y ha sido el primero en estrenar un par. Pero no se lo diga a nadie o dirán que guardo lo mejor de la tienda para mí."

Harry asintió con expresión sombría. Así que era una madre que se desvivía por su pequeño… Eso ya lo verían.

-"No se lo piense tanto, señor. Hágame caso, le aseguro que son…"

-"¿Cuánto cuestan?" -la cortó, seguro de que si no lo hacía, ella seguiría hablando sin cesar hasta convencerlo.

-"Oh, pues como no estaban todavía a la venta…" -enrulaba entre sus dedos un mechón rebelde que se había escapado del pañuelo, valorando la mercancía-. "Veamos…No puedo cobrarle menos que lo que cuesta la mano de obra y eso son… Sí, eso es… Y por otro lado, tengo que cargarle el porcentaje de beneficio más los impuestos y eso da…"

-"¿Está bien así?" -Harry depositó unos cuantos billetes en el mostrador, impaciente. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó con la cabeza-. "¿No?"

-"Verá, señor…" -esta vez, la chica parecía divertida-. "No tengo por costumbre robarle a los clientes la primera vez que visitan la tienda. Pero aceptaré esto."

La vio tomar una cantidad ridícula del montón de billetes y devolverle el resto del dinero.

-"Gracias, señorita..."

Ella señaló el rótulo que pendía en el exterior al otro lado de la cristalera.

-"Hermione Granger" - dijo con alegría y le ofreció su mano. Harry la estrechó fugazmente, molesto consigo mismo porque aquella chica estrafalaria le pareciera en el fondo encantadora.

-"Hermione… No es un nombre muy corriente, ¿no?"

-"Ajá…" -ella volvió a asentir con aquella exclamación que en sus labios resultaba deliciosamente natural. Y añadió risueña, apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de sus manos-. "Pero tampoco lo eran mis padres. Imagínese ser criada por dos locos dentistas enamorados para los que los helados y los dulces eran comidas casi prohibidos."

A pesar de su comentario, Harry percibió que no había ningún reproche en sus palabras.

-"Solían decir, también, que a las personas se las empieza a conocer cuando les tocas la mano. Y que al mirarla a los ojos, es cuando ves todos sus secretos…"

-"¿Y bien?" -Harry recordó como se habían rozado sus dedos hacía unos segundos, esperando quizá que ella viera sus secretos y acto seguido, lo echara a patadas de allí. Sin embargo, la joven no hizo nada de eso-. "¿No ve nada? Me ha tocado la mano hace un instante."

-"Oh, pero ha sido solo un momento" -bromeó ella, poniéndose repentinamente seria cuando él apresó sus dedos sobre el mostrador.

-"¿Nada…? ¿Está segura?" -insistió, sintiendo que la rabia crecía en su interior. ¿Qué clase de madre era _ella_ para un Potter? Una chiflada que se creía vidente, moldeaba baratijas de miga de pan y no tenía una pizca de cerebro para los negocios… Una cosa estaba clara. No era la clase de madre que esperaba, por pésimas que fueran sus expectativas antes de conocerla. Hermione retiró los dedos, incómoda al sentir el modo en que él la observaba fijamente.

-"Lo siento… No siempre funciona" -se disculpó y desvió su mirada, desconfiando por primera vez de aquel hombre elegante y atractivo que parecía furioso con ella por algo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su buena amiga regresara pronto. Había ido a por unos cafés a la cafetería de la esquina y ya se había retrasado. "_Ginny, donde quiera que estés, volve ya_". Sabía que su amiga la escucharía. Siempre sucedía. Había una conexión especial entre ellas, aunque apenas hacía un año que se había instalado en el pueblo y se habían hecho amigas.

-"Ya veo" -Harry se mostraba desconfiado también-. "**Dans une autre occasion peut-êt**... señorita Granger."

La muchacha lo miro con nerviosismo. No le gustaba que le hablaran en un idioma que no manejaba.

-"Hermione, por favor. Mis amigos me llaman así" -puntualizó, temiendo que por alguna extraña razón, aquel hombre no tenía la más mínima intención de que fueran amigos.

-"Claro."

-"¿Y usted es…?" -inquirió con suspicacia. No todos los días visitaba su tienda un tipo tan elegante.

-"Adiós, señorita Granger" -le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta, ignorando deliberadamente su invitación a tutearla. Antes de salir, giró sobre los talones-. "Ha sido un placer conocerla. Espero verla otra vez."

"_Vaya, qué tipo más raro"_, pensó cuando se marchó. _"No quiso darme su nombre, pero espera verme otra vez_..._" _Iba a decírselo a Ginny cuando adivinó por la expresión de su cara, que había tropezado con él al entrar al negocio. Ginny se paseó teatralmente por la tienda, haciendo malabarismos con los cafés e imitando al atractivo forastero.

-"¡Ginny, basta ya! Todavía está afuera. Puede oírte" -la reprendió con falsa seriedad.

-"¿Lo has visto bien?"- Ginny se desplomó en el mostrador, fingiendo que se arrastraba por la superficie al sufrir un desmayo-. "Lo quiero en mi vida, en mi casa, en mi cama… ¡Lo quiero ya! ¿Crees que lo he impresionado?"

Hermione la recorrió con la mirada. Ginny no podía ser más hermosa aunque se lo propusiera. Cabello rojo oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, un rostro precioso con ojos azules y brillantes, boca carnosa… Pero aunque físicamente era perfecta, lo mejor de Ginny era su enorme corazón. Pensó que cualquier hombre sería afortunado de conquistarla, de no ser porque el guapísimo mecanico del pueblo ya la había conquistado hacía mucho tiempo. Dean Thomas trabajaba doble turno en la gasolinera para ahorrar dinero y casarse con Ginny. Y aunque la pelirroja bromeara como ahora sobre los hombres bien parecidos que desfilaban por la tienda, su corazón era por completo de su prometido.

-"Ginny, se buena. O se lo contaré a ya sabes quién..." -la amenazó de buen humor.

-"Está bien, está bien… Te odio" - mintió Ginny y la apuntó con el dedo muy erguido-. "Pero no hagas lo mismo que haces siempre. Si te invita a salir, acepta. Es una orden."

Hermione no contestó. Dudaba que volviera a verlo alguna vez. Pero si se equivocaba, se dijo que no permitiría que creyera que era una tonta de pueblo. No volvería a hablarle de sus queridos padres, que bautizaron a sus hijas bajo la luna, ni intentaría venderle otro par de zapatillas que seguramente tiraría al primer cesto de basura que encontrara en el camino hacia su hotel, ni… Pero, ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo? Si realmente, aquel hombre no apreciaba el valor de todas aquellas cosas, ¿qué interés podía despertar alguien así en ella? Por suerte, su sentido común actuaba como de costumbre más rápido que los románticos proyectos de Ginny. Se prometió que fingiría no conocerlo si tropezaba con él por casualidad. Sí, eso haría. Y con total convencimiento acompañó el café que había traído Ginny con uno de sus bollos de miel preferidos.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a Todos!

Sé que algunos deben estar pensando que estoy loca al publicar otro fic, pero sinceramente si no lo hacia dudo que hubiera podido sacarme la idea de la cabeza como para dedicarme a otra historia jejeje XD.

Espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado, sé que es cortito... pero quería probar con algo así para ver que tal les parece lo que ven, si les gusta pongo el que sigue rapidito.

Aclaro que puede ser que haya algunas frases en francés (de paso te doy las gracias Eric!), pero al final de capítulo pondré las traducciones, ¿o las prefieren al lado? Cualquier critica, sugerencia, o lo que sea... ya saben! Me mandan un mail o review...!

Un beso enorme, cuídense mucho!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

**Aclaraciones:**

**« Dans une autre occasion peut-êt » **(Tal vez en otra ocasión)

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"**Miel & Limón"**

Lady Verónica Black.-

Capítulo Dos 

-"¿Lo viste?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, observando al momento con perplejidad su teléfono móvil. ¡Qué tontería! Cho no podía ver su gesto en la distancia. Por suerte, él tampoco podía ver el suyo. Por ella, el niño de Jacques y de su vulgar viudita, podía terminar en un en la calle o en un orfanato si era posible. Desde que Harry emprendió la cruzada de recuperar a su recién descubierto sobrino, había comenzado a portarse de manera insoportable. Incluso había barajado la posibilidad de hacerse cargo de aquel mocoso en cuanto le arrebatara la custodia a su madre biológica. Cho arrugó el ceño… ¡Un mocoso! ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con un bebito llorón? Aquello no entraba en sus planes y por supuesto, tenía la intención de hacer todo lo posible para quitarle la idea de la cabeza a Harry. Claro que por el momento, se conformaría con fingir que la idea de convertirse en esposa y madre, todo de una vez, la volvía loca de emoción. Así que hizo la pregunta de nuevo, procurando parecer interesada en el tema.

-"Harry, cariño, ¿lo has visto o no?"

-"Aún no, Cho."

Harry se preguntaba por qué había cometido el error de comprometerse con Cho... Había varios razones eso sin duda, pero siempre tenia que recordárselas en momentos como este.

Razón uno; ella había estado comprometida con Jacques antes de que él… Bueno, antes de que él echara su vida por la borda desapareciendo del país para casarse con una norteamericana sin oficio ni beneficio. Razón dos; su familia le debía a la familia de Cho una compensación por el bochornoso desaire de Jacques. Y por ultimo la razón número tres: en realidad, Cho no era distinta a cualquiera de las mujeres que conocía en París... Hermosa, elegante y distinguida. Un cuerpo para el pecado y un cerebro para las finanzas. Pero no había _magia_ entre ellos, aunque a esas alturas de su vida, ya no esperaba encontrar 'la magia' de la que tanto hablaban los poetas. Entonces, ¿porqué de repente le parecía que su boda con Cho no era una idea muy brillante que se diga? Trató de no pensar en ello. Después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de que su hermano hubiera muerte en aquel accidente y que ahora él tuviera que permanecer en aquel pueblo ridículo, en aquel hotel diminuto y…

-"¿Cuándo regresas, querido? Tus tíos están como locos. Y te echo tanto de menos…" -le llegó su tono de voz meloso al otro lado de la línea.

-"Sí, bueno… Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para volver rápido, ya lo sabes."

-"Pero Harry, la boda…"

Harry no quería hablar de eso. Cho se había dado demasiada prisa en enviar sus más de doscientas invitaciones, encargar al menos una tonelada de flores para la iglesia, organizar la ceremonia… _"Como si se tratara de una cacería y yo fuera la pieza a cazar, no ha perdido el tiempo"_, pensó con cierta ironía.

-"Ahora no es el momento, Cho" –la atajó con brusquedad.

-"¿Y cuándo lo será, cariño?" -ella controlaba a duras penas su impaciencia y se mostraba sumisa-. "Ya he retrasado la fecha en dos ocasiones, Harry… Mis amigas empiezan a creer que la boda es fruto de mi imaginación."

-"Cho, ahora no" -esta vez su tono no admitía réplicas-. "Oye, no quiero parecer grosero... Pero mi hermano ha muerto, ¿comprendes? Y su hijo quizá me necesita. No es el momento apropiado para un casamiento, ¿crees que puedes entender eso, Cho?"

-"Ya veo que estás de mal humor…" -replicó ella con una coquetería, un tono que solo enmascaraba su rabio. ¡Al diablo con aquel mocoso! Por su parte, podían meterlo en un baúl, tragarse la llave y tirarlo al mar. Pero no se lo dijo a Harry-. "Te llamaré mañana, querido. Espero que para entonces, seas más amable. De lo contrario, pensaré que ya no me quieres."

Y colgó.

¿Quererla?

¿Querer a Cho? Harry no estaba seguro. En realidad, no estaba seguro de haber querido a nadie en su vida aparte de sus padres y a Jacques. Era cierto que Cho era una mujer muy atractiva y lo pasaba bien con ella algunas veces. Pero eso era todo. Nada de romanticismo, nada de escapadas sin planear, nada de pensar en tenerla todo el tiempo con él, ni de cuidarla o mimarla... Solo era Cho, y por más que lo intentara no podía verla de otra forma que su acompañante nocturna inmodificable.

Vio como la encargada de la recepción, le entregaba sus mensajes del casillero. Le dio las gracias con la mirada y echó una ojeada sin mucho interés. Lo mismo de siempre. Sus compromisos lo perseguían incluso en aquel lugar perdido de la geografía. Se dijo que ese día no atendería ninguno de los mensajes, el trabajo podía esperar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la familia volvía a ser su prioridad número uno... Había decidido que ya era hora de conocer al hijo de Jacques.

Mmm... ¿Cómo propiciaría el encuentro? Los detectives que había contratado habían averiguado la dirección, pero no había querido que ellos fueran más lejos. Le pareció que para un niño de su edad, el hecho de separarse de su madre ya era lo bastante duro, por chiflada que esta estuviera como para ser perseguido y analizado por unos extraños.

-"Perdone" -se dirigió a la recepcionista y ella hizo aletear sus pestañas para él de forma insinuante. Harry le mostró el papel donde había anotado la dirección-. "¿Sabría decirme como llegar hasta aquí?"

-"Claro. Es la casa de Hermione…" -se inclinó sobre la recepción, haciendo que su escote estuviera bien a la vista del huésped, y le señaló con el dedo índice por la ventana-. "¿Ve aquel camino entre pinos después de la oficina de correos? Debe girar allí y después girar otra vez en la siguiente calle a la izquierda donde hay un gran roble. Encontrará la casa al final, a unos metros de la costa. Sabrá que la ha encontrado en cuanto la vea."

-"Gracias por su ayuda…" -estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se le ocurrió que la chica podía darle alguna información fresca adicional-. "Oiga, ¿hace mucho que la conoce?"

-"¿A Hermione? Desde que llegó al pueblo, hará poco más de un año."

-"¿Sola?" -como ella arqueaba las cejas, precisó-. "Quiero decir, ¿el señor Granger vive con ella?"

-"Oh, no, señor…" -ella sonrió–. "No hay ningún señor Granger, o al menos que sepamos. Ella es viuda, ¿sabe? Imagínese… Una chica tan joven y encantadora, con un niño tan pequeño… Una pena, ¿no cree? Pero, ¿porqué lo pregunta? ¿Hermione está metida en algún lío?"

-"No, no…" -su mente trabajó a toda velocidad-. "Conocí al señor Granger en una ocasión y pensaba saludarlo, eso es todo."

-"Me temo que no va a ser posible, señor. ¡Ay pobre chica! Ella siempre intenta ayu.."

Harry no se quedó para escuchar el resto. Sin duda, la señorita Granger tenía todo un club de fans en el pueblo. Aquella mujer debía ser la socia de honor, a juzgar por como se deshacía en elogios hacia ella. Pero saber aquello no lo tranquilizó. Pensó que aún contando con el mejor bufete de abogados, no iba a ser fácil lograr la custodia del pequeño James.

O o o o o O 

-"Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Bobby…" –le advirtió con expresión muy seria. Demasiado tarde. El perro ya corría por todo el jardín con buena parte de su ropa interior en las mandíbulas. Lo persiguió como pudo, siguiendo el ritual de cada semana. Desde que lo sacaron de la perrera, Bobby había convertido la tarea de colgar la ropa recién lavada en toda una aventura. Primero la vigilaba de cerca, agazapado cerca del árbol dónde ella colgaba la cesta de la ropa limpia. Y cuando ella ya creía que el animal había perdido el interés por sus prendas íntimas y se confiaba en que estaba entretenido con otra cosa, Bobby se lanzaba al ataque nuevamente. Esta vez estaba decidida a no dejarlo ganar. Recuperaría su ropa interior preferida aunque le fuera la vida en el intento. Casi lo tenía cuando su cabeza tropezó con algo duro. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento mientras comprobaba desalentada como Bobby huía para disfrutar del botín. Se irguió, rascándose la frente dolorida. Al ver como la observaba el hombre, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor. ¡Condenado perro desagradecido...!

-"¿Está bien?" -preguntó él, sorprendido por la buena condición física de la chica-. "Creo que esto le pertenece."

Hermione quiso que se la tragara la tierra. El atractivo forastero de la tienda le tendía su prenda íntima con indiferencia.

"_Te mataré, Bobby"._

-"Gracias" -murmuró avergonzada, ocultando con rapidez a su espalda el objeto causante de su rubor-. "¡Bobby, perro traidor!... ¡Verás cuando te pille! Esta vez no te escaparás…" –mascullo entre dientes viendo como el animal le movía la cola feliz de poder jugar con su dueña-. "Por favor, perdóneme… Bobby tiene una extraña fijación con… Bueno, ya lo ha visto."

-"**Mon Dieu, quel animal**… Debería enseñarle modales a ese bicho" -comentó, molesto porque no lograba eliminar de sus dedos la sensación aterciopelada de la prenda que había rescatado de los dientes del animal.

-"¿Cree que no lo intento?" -ella continuó con su labor, vigilando de reojo por si aquel ladrón regresaba por el resto de su botín que descansaba en la cesta.

-"Pues lo que este haciendo no da mucho resultado" -observó Harry con sequedad.

-"No, no da resultado. ¿Sabe si la inyección letal para perros es legal en este estado?" -estaba bromeando, pero la sonrisa se le heló en los labios al ver como el hombre fruncía el ceño y la miraba fijamente-. "Oiga, tranquilo, no hablaba en serio."

Harry no dijo nada. Tenía un gran sentido del humor aquella chica...

-"¿Es el hombre de la tienda, verdad?" -ella colocó las manos en jarras sobre la cintura y Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos la recorrieran de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón que se pegaba a sus senos como una segunda piel, pantalones cortos de deporte y los pies descalzos sobre la hierba. Un raído pañuelo de colores le sujetaba el cabello y ella se deshizo de él con un gesto mecánico, dejando que su abundante cabellera castaña le cayera sobre los hombros-. "¿Algún problema con las zapatillas que le vendí? ¿No le gustaron a su sobrino?"

-"¿Las zapatillas…?" -lo había olvidado. Estaba tan absorto contemplando el magnífico paisaje que eran sus curvas, que había olvidado por completo para qué había ido hasta allí-. "Oh, no… Le gustaron mucho. Gracias."

-"No hay de qué" -un sonido leve que provenía del interior de la casa, la puso en guardia. Harry apenas había escuchado algo, pero presintió que ella tenía una especie de sexto sentido o algo parecido, así que la siguió sin pedir permiso. La imagen que encontró al instante, lo conmovió a pesar de que no era un hombre especialmente sensible. La castaña sostenía a un niño en brazos, le acunaba contra su pecho y al mismo tiempo le señalaba a él uno de los sofás. Al ver que él no se movía, apartó con su pie descalzo unos cuantos juguetes y una bolsa de pañales y le hizo un hueco en el asiento.

-"Disculpe el desastre" -ella fingía que le prestaba atención, pero en realidad solo tenía ojos para el niño que acunaba en sus brazos-. "No pasa nada, cariño… Mamá ya está aquí… disculpe, ¿le importaría acercarme eso de ahí?"

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando lo que ella le pedía.

-"Está sobre la mesa de mantel blanco... El termómetro."

Lo tomó y se lo acercó, analizando la ternura de sus manos mientras le colocaba el artefacto al niño y medía la temperatura como una experta doctora. Ella sonrió más tranquila segundos después.

-"Parece que ya no tiene fiebre" -dejó otra vez al niño en el parque de juegos instalado sobre la alfombra de la sala-. "Estos últimos días ha estado un poco resfriado y no debo descuidarme, aunque ya esta muchísimo mejor. Ya sabe como son… A veces, no puedes dejar de pensar en lo indefensos que están en el mundo, ¿no?"

Harry no tenía la menor idea. Cualquier ser humano que midiera menos de un metro despertaba en él el deseo inmediato de poner kilómetros tierra de por medio. Claro que aquello era distinto… Porque se trataba del hijo de Jacques, de su misma sangre. Era su único sobrino.

-"Bueno, Jamie…" -el niño la miró con una sonrisa en los labios y dio unas palmadas-. "Te presento al señor… Vaya, todavía no me ha dicho su nombre."

-"Harry" -dijo con voz fría.

-"Harry" -repitió y apuntó cariñosamente al niño-. "Jamie, saluda al señor Ha-rry."

Jamie aplaudió más fuerte y balbuceó algo en un idioma que sólo ella pudo entender.

-"Dice que es un placer conocerlo" -le informó con alegría.

-"¿Eso ha dicho?" -Harry se mostraba desconfiado.

-"Bueno, más o menos" -confesó con una graciosa mueca-. "Ah, no… ¡Fuera de aquí!"

Harry se volvió, creyendo por un momento que se dirigía a él. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que se trataba del animal, que regresaba a casa con expresión arrepentida.

-"Estás castigado, Bobby. ¡Al jardín, vamos!"

Bobby no movió un músculo y ella se dio por vencida cuando comenzó a lamerle la mano y menear el rabo de forma zalamera.

-"Por esta vez te perdono, can maleducado" -le acarició el lomo y dejó que se tumbara a sus pies-. "Pero la próxima vez, te envío derechito de vuelta a la perrera, ¿me oyes? A ver como te las arreglas sin mí."

El perro no contestó. Claro, sólo faltaba que lo hiciera, Harry rió para sus adentros. Una loca estrafalaria que vendía figuritas de miga de pan y que tenia un perro fetichista que coleccionaba ropa interior de mujer… Sí, eran una gran contribución para la educación de un niño, pensó con ironía.

-"¿Le apetece tomar algo... té, café, un refresco?" –le ofreció ella.

-"Un café estará bien, gracias" -aceptó, analizando con disimulo la casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas en suaves tonos celestes y había telas de colores cubriendo los sofás. Sobre la mesa de mimbre del centro había un sinfín de objetos de diferentes usos: cuentos infantiles, una taza infantil, un sonajero musical, unos libros para pintar y algunos crayones de colores, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue un álbum de fotos… Lo hojeó con curiosidad. En muchas de las fotografías, ella aparecía abrazada a una joven con rasgos similares a los suyos. Miró las fechas escritas bajo las instantáneas. Todas eran anteriores al nacimiento de Jamie.

-"Era mi hermana Helena" -se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Sonaba triste y Harry se apresuró a dejar el álbum en su sitio, pero ella le dijo con una señal que no estaba molesta por aquella intrusión en su intimidad-. "Era preciosa, ¿no cree?"

-"Mucho" -reconoció, esquivando su mirada-. "Se parece bastante a usted."

-"No diría eso si la hubiera conocido" -ella le puso la taza de café en las manos y a su vez, dio un sorbo de la suya-. "Helena era realmente hermosa. Tanto por dentro como por fuera. En cualquier lugar donde nos encontrábamos, la gente volvía la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía algo especial, algo único que la caracterizaba, mi madre siempre decía que… Vaya, no quiero aburrirlo con mis tonterías familiares otra vez, perdone."

-"No, por favor, siga…" -la instó con curiosidad-. "¿Porqué habla de ella en pasado?"

-"Mi hermana murió hace poco más de un año" -murmuró y sus labios temblaron levemente al hacerlo. Solo duró un instante, porque sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente al clavarlos en el niño que ahora dormía plácidamente ajeno a la conversación-. "Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, ¿quiere? Cuénteme porqué ha venido a verme."

Harry fue incapaz de decir la verdad. En un breve espacio de tiempo, aquella chica había perdido a su hermana y a su esposo. Y a pesar de todo, allí estaba. Tan entera como si nada, diciéndole que no hablaran de cosas tristes y ofreciéndole su mejor café y su hospitalidad. Se sintió miserable. Fuera como fuera, también tenía su corazón. No sabía dónde exactamente, ni si todavía funcionaba como el de todos los otros seres humanos, pero sin duda lo tenía en algún lado. La expresión de tristeza que había visto en el rostro de la mujer había tocado una fibra sensible en su interior; de pronto le pareció que no era el momento indicado para sumar más penas a la vida de aquella chica.

-"Le dije que esperaba verla otra vez" -mintió-. "Voy a pasar unos días más aquí y me preguntaba sí…"

-"¿Quiere quedarse a cenar?" -lo abordó ella sin contemplaciones, recordando los consejos de Ginny. Harry frunció el ceño. Sus buenos propósitos comenzaban a esfumarse a medida que descubría lo fácil que ella se lo ponía a cualquier extraño que se metiera en su casa. ¿Acaso no tenía cerebro? A unos pasos, un niño de dos años necesitaba de una madre responsable y sensata y a ella no se le ocurría otra cosa que invitar a un desconocido a cenar. Él podía ser un ladrón, un violador, un secuestrador o un maníaco homicida… En realidad, se sentía como si fuera todo eso. Porque, al fin y al cabo, era lo que pretendía. Arrebatarle algo que, mejor o peor, ella cuidaba como su más valioso tesoro-. "Si no quiere, no importa, de verdad…"

La vio dudar. Por fin un atisbo de sensatez, aunque no beneficiaba a sus planes.

-"Me gustaría mucho" -se encontró respondiendo con una sinceridad que lo sorprendió. Le apetecía conocerla, más allá del interés que sentía por su sobrino y la idea lo enfureció.

-"Entonces, póngase cómodo" -ella se perdió en la cocina y la oyó abrir unos cajones y usar algunas ollas, mientras le hablaba desde allí-. "He preparado pasta y ensalada… No es gran cosa, pero le evitará tener que comerse las tortillas grasosas de la señorita Travis."

Ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta un momento, como si de pronto recordara algo muy importante.

-"Oiga… ¿No será usted un _tipo raro_, verdad?"

¿Y se lo preguntaba a él? ¿Una chica que hablaba con el perro y que decía leer secretos en los ojos de los demás? ¿Ella le preguntaba si era raro él?

-"Le prometo que soy bastante decente, señorita Granger" –le aseguró, reprimiendo el impulso de tomar a su sobrino y largarse de allí antes de que ella sacara su varita y le convirtiera en otro de sus souvenir's.

-"Ya me lo parecía" -ella sonrió y añadió medio en broma medio en serio-. "Pero por si se le ocurre hacer algo como secuestrar a mi hijo o intentar propasarse… Le advierto que aprendí defensa personal en la universidad."

-"Procuraré recordarlo" -sonrió contra su voluntad, valorando la posibilidad de que aquella mujer de metro sesenta redujera a un hombre como él. De hecho, pensaba que ella también lo estaba valorando desde su posición. Lo observaba con fijeza mientras preparaba la mesa. Metro ochenta de estatura, complexión fuerte… La mirada de Hermione recorrió sus dedos largos y firmes, sujetando la fuente de ensalada que ella le entregaba. Imaginó aquellos dedos acariciando su mejilla, sus labios…

-"¿Una copa de vino antes?" -ofreció con rapidez, consciente de que su imaginación iba demasiado deprisa. Y por otro lado, él solo estaría allí unos días, ya lo había dicho antes. Ginny debía haberse vuelto loca al aconsejarle que aceptara salir con él. No tenía aspecto de ser de los que se comprometían. No debía ilusionarse, porque… Bueno, no le parecía que fuera un marido o un padre potencial para Jamie. No. Aquel tipo no tenía aspecto de ser ninguna de las dos cosas. Y eso era lo único que debía importarle al elegir un hombre. Llegado el momento, Jamie sería su prioridad y no los sueños románticos de Ginny.

Un par de horas más tarde, Harry se despidió de ella cortésmente con la promesa de que la llamaría al día siguiente. Estaba muerto de cansancio. Durante la cena, había agotado su capacidad de actuar, inventar y mentir. Había contado tantas mentiras que dudaba mucho que hubiera sacerdote en el mundo capaz de absolverlo de irse al infierno. Primero, le había dicho que estaba allí de camino por un asunto de negocios, que se dedicaba a representar a una empresa de software informático. Después, le había relatado una historia sobrecogedora sobre su pobre esposa y sus mellizos muertos en un trágico accidente automovilístico. El mismo estaba perplejo por lo convincente que había resultado. Asombrosamente, ella se lo había tragado todo. A estas alturas, mientras se despedía de ella a lo lejos, podía imaginarla triste y compungida, sintiendo una infinita compasión hacia él y preparándose para consolarlo en la próxima cita. Sin duda aprovecharía la oportunidad. Tenía que ganarse su confianza para facilitarse las cosas y después… Después esperaba no volver a verla jamás.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola, hola! No saben lo contenta que estoy de que el primer capítulo haya tenido tan buena aceptación, 14 reviews wow! Y eso que yo pensé que al ser bastante cortito no iba a engancharlos jejeje XD... pero bueno, para compensarlos este es el doble de largo que el otro (aunque tampoco es taaann largo). Espero que el segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, quiero saber que piensan de todo esto..! Espero saber de ustedes muy pronto! Y ya saben...

_Muchos reviews ll actualización más rápida_ ... _pocos reviews ll actualización más lenta_ jejejej que malo soy muajajaja XD

Muchos besos de chocolate! Cuídense!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"**Miel & Limón"**

Lady Verónica Black.-

Capítulo Tres 

-"¿Cómo que lo invitaste a cenar?" -Ginny no salía de su asombro. ¿La que había dicho eso era la pequeña Hermione, para la que todos los hombres eran invisibles? ¿La misma que había declinado al menos veinte invitaciones de Roger Thomas, el apuesto hermano de Dean, el soltero más codiciado de por allí? Le dio un ligero empujoncito y ella se tambaleó, protegiendo con ambas manos las estatuitas que acababa de colocar en la estantería-. "Estás haciéndome una broma... ¿no?"

Al ver como ella sonreía, abrió mucho más los ojos y estalló en carcajadas.

-"¿Lo dices en serio? … ¡Menuda tramposa estás hecha 'Mione!"

-"Bueno, Ginny, tampoco hagas una montaña de un grano de arena. Solo cenamos y charlamos un rato" -replicó muy seria-. "Además, dijo que se marcharía en unos días. Así que olvídalo. No encargues tu vestido de dama de honor porque… Oh, no… Conozco esa expresión... y no me gusta nada."

-"¿Qué expresión?" –la pelirroja sabía muy bien a qué se refería. En ese instante, ya hacía planes sobre cual de las dos pasaría primero por la iglesia-. "Está bien. Pero tienes que ser realista, amiga. Por aquí no hay muchas oportunidades para pescar un buen marido."

-"No quiero pescar un _buen_ marido" -objetó, concentrándose en su trabajo-. "No necesito un marido."

-"¿Y Jamie? ¿Él tampoco necesita un padre?" -Ginny bajó un poco la voz y la abrazó cariñosamente-. "No te enfades, Hermione. Pero sabes que tengo razón. No puedes pasar el resto de tus días siendo su tía, su madre, su padre, y su protectora todo al mismo tiempo. Es demasiada carga para estos hombros flacuchos."

Hermione la miró a los ojos. Ginny era la única persona a la que le había contado la verdad. Nunca había imaginado que aquel día, mientras Helena le comunicaba la noticia de su embarazo y de su viaje a Sudamérica, había comenzado a soportar la carga. Ella le había hecho prometer que si alguna vez le sucedía algo a ella o al hombre con el que se caso, cuya identidad Hermione jamás había conocido, cuidaría de su pequeño hijo. Por desgracia, el momento de cumplir su promesa había llegado antes de lo que esperaba; los dos habían muerto trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico en Argentina un mes despues. La mujer que cuidaba entonces de Jamie la había llamado enseguida. Helena, muy precavida, había colocado su nombre y sus señas en los documentos del bebé. De pronto, se había convertido en la viuda de un tal Jacques William Potter. Así lo había decidido Helena, le había dejado a su hijo y 'casado' con su marido. Una vez le había dicho que la familia de él no debía saber jamás de la existencia de Jaime, que eran personas frías y calculadoras, y que nunca les permitiría que ellos le inculcaran a Jamie los mismos valores superficiales de los que Jacques había huido al casarse con ella. Y por ese motivo, Hermione había abandonado lo poco que la retenía en Chicago para trasladarse a un pequeño pueblo donde aquellas malas personas nunca la encontrarían. Dejo atrás un trabajo tan aburrido como ser guía de un museo, unos cuantos amigos con los que no compartía ninguna afición y un loro viejo que su vecina había adoptado encantada. Sin embargo, al conocer a Ginny había sentido una especie de liberación. ¡Dios! Era tan estresante vivir la vida de otra persona… En su interior, ella seguía siendo Hermione Granger, soltera y sin compromiso, amante de los libros, artista de alma pero sin una musa, desordenada y un poco soñadora… Miró a Ginny con desesperación.

-"A veces tengo pesadillas, ¿sabes?" -le confesó en un murmullo; Ginny la abrazó más fuerte-. "¿Y si un día me descubren, Gin? ¿Y si esa gente descubre que Jamie es parte de su familia e intentan arrebatármelo? No podría soportarlo, Jaime es mi vida… Se lo prometí a Helena."

-"Y estás cumpliendo muy bien tu promesa, cariño. Pero además, tienes que vivir tu propia vida, tu hermana no hubiera querido que por ella y su secreto vivas sola, amargada y desconfiando de todo el mundo."

-"¿Y cómo puedes siquiera reclamármelo, Ginny? Apenas puedo confiar en la gente… Confiar de verdad, me entiendes" -Hermione se saco unas lágrimas de impotencia que caían por sus mejillas-. "Muchos veces, te juro que me parece que todos mis vecinos son agentes del FBI que me espían. Cuando entro y salgo de la tienda, cuando recojo a Jamie en la guardería, durante el trayecto hacia casa, vuelvo la mirada una docena de veces para ver si alguien con cara sospechosa me sigue… Imagínate que el otro día la señora Travis me dijo que los rasgos de Jamie le recordaban a alguien… ¡Ni siquiera la dejé terminar de hablar! ¿Sabes lo que hice? Tome a Jamie y me lo llevé sin pagar la cuenta. ¡Pobre mujer! Debe creer que estoy completamente loca..."

-"Hermione…"

-"Ya sé lo que vas a decirme" -la interrumpió con brusquedad-. "Que es imposible que la familia del padre de Jamie sepa que existe. Pero, ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si te equivocas?"

-"Entonces, tendrás que afrontar la situación."

-"¿En serio? Pregúntale a tu futuro cuñado y brillante abogado, Roger Thomas, cuál es la pena por secuestrar a un menor y falsificar sus documentos de identidad" -vio como Ginny sonreía y suspiró.

-"¿De verdad hiciste eso?"

-"Claro. ¿Qué esperabas?" -Hermione sonrió también, no tan arrepentida como quisiera de su actuación al margen de la ley-. "En Chicago, unos tipos que frecuentaban la galería me recomendaron al mejor falsificador de papeles de la ciudad. Tenía experiencia con los espaldas mojadas y yo… No sabes lo que es que un tipo así te mire como si fueras la peor de las mujeres, mientras moja los deditos de tu sobrino en tinta y los estampa en una partida de nacimiento."

-"Ay, Dios... ¡Realmente eres una delincuente, Hermione Granger!" -Ginny se mofaba de ella.

-"Eso, vos reíte… Pero tenía que atar todos los cabos, ¿comprendes?"

-"Cariño… A mí no tienes que explicarme nada" -Ginny la besó en la frente-. "Por mí como si eres 'Jack el Destripador'. No pienso delatarte."

-"Más te vale. Porque no creo que Roger quisiera defenderme por los cargos de secuestro y colaboración en falsificación de documentos."

-"No, no lo creo… Aunque quizá si le propones algo a cambio…"

-"¡Ginebra!"

-"Bueno, Bueno... tengo que irme. ¿Cuándo has quedado con ese Adonis otra vez?"

-"Déjate de tonterías. Dijo que me llamaría, pero seguramente ya se ha olvidado de mi existencia. Un niño de dos años y un perro pervertido son el peor estímulo para la libido de cualquier hombre, créeme" –bromeó, mientras ordenaba unos ficheros en el mostrador.

-"Al parecer para la de ese hombre, no… Echa un vistazo. Porque ahí viene."

Hermione dio un respingo. ¿Venía? ¿De verdad venía?

-"No te preocupes por Jamie, yo le recogeré. Puedes ir a buscarlo cuando el señor 'sonrisa de anuncio' y vos hayan terminado sus _asuntos_" -y sin darle opción de protestar, Ginny se despidió, lanzándole un beso al aire. Ella fingió que no miraba cuando él cruzó la puerta de la tienda, haciendo sonar la campanilla de bronce que estaba sobre esta.

-"¿Vengo en mal momento?" -preguntó él, observando como ella terminaba de colocar las ultimas fichas con nerviosismo. Entrecerró los párpados con malicia. ¡Qué escena tan encantadora! La honrada señorita Hermione Granger, a quien todos apreciaban y compadecían, tan laboriosa y concentrada en ganarse el pan para su hijo… Solo él conocía la verdadera naturaleza de aquella loba con piel de cordero. Una mujer calculadora y cruel, que no había dudado un instante en privar a aquel niño de todas las comodidades con tal de apartarlo de su verdadera familia. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa fingida, perfeccionada después de muchos años de práctica en sus reuniones de negocios.

-"Estaba a punto de cerrar" -mintió. Oh, no… Ya estaba otra vez. Aquel cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, aquel ligero mareo que hacía que se le doblaran las rodillas… Se aferró al mostrador con disimulo.

-"Entonces, puedo invitarla a tomar algo" -él la observaba con fijeza-. "Es decir, si no tiene otros planes."

-"Lo siento, pero mi hijo…" -pensó que hacerse la difícil la mantendría a salvo de aquel depredador ocasional.

-"Escuché como su amiga le decía que se ocuparía de él" - dijo él con brusquedad y añadió-. "Así que el 'señor sonrisa de anuncio' y usted, tienen la noche libre para tratar sus asuntos, ¿no le parece? Por favor, **venez avec moi**_…" (Venga conmigo_)

Hermione sintió como enrojecía al escuchar sus palabras. _"Ginny, ¿porqué nunca no podes mantener la boca cerrada?"_, pensó.

-"No pasa nada, no me ha molestado el apodo" -se apresuró a tranquilizarla-. "Solo me sorprendió… ¿Qué opina usted, es cierto?"

Hermione no contestó. Su capacidad de reacción había quedado reducida a cero a medida que su rostro adquiría tonalidades púrpuras y rojizas.

-"Mi sonrisa" -aclaró él, mostrándosela otra vez para que pudiera emitir una opinión.

-"Oh, no… Quiero decir, sí…" -Hermione se sintió estúpidamente infantil-. "Está bien, ¿qué prefiere, un sí o un no?"

-"¿Siempre complace así a los hombres?" -había formulado la pregunta con doble sentido. Pero ella era o demasiado tonta o muy buena actriz, porque no se dio por aludida. Por el contrario, parecía confundida.

-"Siempre que Ginny me obliga a hacer el ridículo" -puntualizó haciendo gala de su buen sentido del humor-. "Es decir, casi todas las veces… Oiga, ¿resulta muy evidente que estoy pensando, 'tierra trágame' mientras hablamos?"

-"Lo siento. No quería incomodarla. Será mejor que me vaya…" -Harry se dirigió a la puerta, convencido de que ella se lo impediría. Como era de esperar, lo hizo, aunque sus métodos no eran muy… ¿convencionales? Tuvo que sujetarla por los hombros cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él al tropezar con un cubo que alguien había dejado en su camino. Probablemente, ella misma mientras hacía la limpieza en la tienda. Por su aspecto y por como la había visto perder dinero en sus ventas, dudaba que pudiera costearse una empleada para la limpieza.

-"¡Demonios…!" -ella se apartó, ruborizada nuevamente, sacudiendo con nerviosismo la chaqueta del hombre-. "Vaya, qué mala suerte… Mire su chaqueta…"

Harry bajó la mirada y se centró al instante en los restos de pintura amarilla que había en las solapas de su traje azul oscuro y que antes habían cubierto los dedos de ella. Sonrió como si no le importara… ¡Un traje de Pierre Cardin de ocho mil euros! En cualquier otra circunstancia, ella sería mujer muerta. Sin embargo, colocó una forzada expresión de disculpa en su cara.

-"Perdone, puedo lavarla, de verdad… Le prometo que quedará como nueva…"

Harry estaba a punto de enviarla al diablo cuando recordó que eso era lo único que no podía hacer de momento. Le mostró la etiqueta en el interior.

-"Limpieza en seco" -comentó y se la quitó, colgándola de su brazo y brindando a Hermione la oportunidad de admirar su estupenda musculatura. Bajo la chaqueta, él llevaba una elegante camisa celeste desabotonada desde el pecho hasta el cuello. Hermione apartó los ojos, turbada por la visión.

-"Yo…"

-"Tranquila. Haré que le pasen la factura" -estaba bromeando; de pronto, un clic en su cerebro hizo sonar una alarma. ¿Bromeando… él? Pudo oler el peligro muy de cerca. Hermione Granger había estropeado su exclusiva chaqueta de Pierre Cardin, y seguía viva. Y entera. Y a juzgar por su risa espontánea, ya había olvidado el incidente, a lo mejor estaba pensando en lo divertido que sería quemar sus pantalones la próxima vez-. "¿Tomamos esa copa?"

-"Solo si pago yo."

"_Claro, ¿y porqué no?"_, Harry reprimió un comentario sarcástico. _"Con los beneficios de este boyante negocio, tendremos al menos para los aperitivos". _Pero dejó que ella se ilusionara con su idea de la igualdad de sexos, por lo menos por un rato. La siguió, deprimido en cierto modo porque su estómago rugía de hambre y sospechaba que la señorita Granger se contentaría con un pequeño bocadillo.

Pues no pudo estar más equivocado. Una vez más, ella lo sorprendió. Solo llevaban en la cafetería media hora y ella ya había engullido el menú mas completo del lugar. Huevos revueltos, salchichas, papas fritas y helado de chocolate y nueces. Y de todo, había comido ración doble. La observaba perplejo, preguntándose si había algún hueco debajo de la mesa donde ella podía ocultar toda aquella comida. Pero no lo había. Enfrente suyo solo había una chica que comía como un camionero hambriento y que sin embargo, tenía una figura que más de una mujer envidiaria. Nada del otro mundo, por supuesto… Se lo repitió varias veces por si alguna parte de él tenía dudas al respecto.

-"Cuénteme algo más de usted" -le dijo cuando quedó satisfecha; Harry tardó un rato en despertar. Aún la observaba, como esperando que ella reventase en cualquier momento ante tal atracón-. "¿Harry?"

-"¿Qué quiere saber?" -apuró el resto de su cerveza y se reclinó en el asiento sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía que pensar bien cada palabra. Ella podía tener buena memoria y debía recordar cuántos detalles ficticios había inventado la noche anterior sobre su esposa y sus mellizos muertos y todo lo demás.

-"No sé… ¿De dónde es exactamente? Su inglés es muy bueno."

Harry titubeó. ¿Era aconsejable mentir sobre eso? Estaba claro que ella era un poco rara. Pero no parecía estúpida.

-"Naci en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres, pero me crie hasta los once años en Paris... Pero prácticamente he vivido casi toda mi vida a caballo entre Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia" -respondió, analizando cuidadosamente su reacción. Si la señorita Granger había hecho bien sus deberes, sabría sumar dos y dos. Y entonces, sería cuando él le propondría que le entregara a Jamie sin montar una escena y sin acudir a las autoridades. Tal y como había previsto, ella palideció repentinamente-. "¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

-"Sí, es solo que…" -Hermione espió sus facciones de reojo. Aquellos ojos verdes, fríos como y duros como una piedra… ¿Por qué le resultaban tan familiares? Y sus labios, finos y apretados contra los dientes...-. "Disculpes, tengo que irme."

-"¿Ahora?"

-"Sí, ahora…" -sacó unos billetes del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y los puso sobre la mesa, levantándose apresuradamente-. "He recordado que…Tengo que recoger a Jamie. Es muy tarde."

-"La acompaño entonces" -Harry fue tras ella, adaptando con facilidad su paso. La joven casi corría, pero sus pies eran pequeños y sus zancadas solo pequeños pasos para el hombre que iba a su lado-. "¿Sucede algo malo, señorita Granger?"

-"Por favor, no me siga" -Hermione se detuvo en seco, justo en la puerta de la casa de Ginny. Golpeó con los nudillos varias veces la puerta. Ginny abrió, sonriendo y entregándole un bulto envuelto en mantas, mientras se colocaba un dedo sobre los labios.

-"No grites. Acaba de dormirse" -advirtió y frunció el ceño al ver al hombre que la acompañaba. Le tendió la mano, cordial. Harry la estrechó con desgana disimulada-. "¿Quieren pasar? Haré un poco de café y…"

Era obvio que estaba deseando conocerlo. Pero Hermione no tenía la menor intención de pasar un minuto más con él. Sus temores iban en aumento. ¿Y si él…? No era posible. Negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Ginny a modo de despedida. En cuanto a él, le dirigió una mirada hostil y continuó su camino, rezando porque tarde o temprano él se cansara de perseguirla. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? Fiarse de un completo desconocido, dejarlo entrar en su casa, venderle el primer par de zapatillas de Ginny… Sacudió la cabeza, molesta porque al girar en el camino que conducía a su casa, él seguía allí. Abrió la puerta con dificultad, esquivándolo cuando intentó entrar tras ella. Pero era muy rápido y antes de que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, ya había introducido su pierna para impedirlo.

-"Por favor, váyase…" -le pidió, tratando de recordar donde había puesto su spray anti violadores.

-"¿Por qué, señorita Granger?" -preguntó con excesiva dureza e incapaz de contenerse un minuto más, añadió-. "Tal vez podamos rezar juntos nuestras oraciones antes de acostar al pequeño Jamie Granger… ¿O debería decir al pequeño James Potter, **jeune dame Granger**?"

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Todos sus miedos veían la luz al comprender por fin quien era él. Mejor dicho, no sabía quien era. Pero estaba segura de que no era alguien que pretendía venderle una enciclopedia. Y estaba segura de que no sería bueno para ella que continuara en su puerta. No sería bueno para Jamie. Corrió hacia el dormitorio y dejó al niño sobre la cama, cerrando a sus espaldas… con llave. Él no se había movido del salón. ¿Era una buena señal? Se armó de valor para enfrentarse a quien quiera que fuese aquel hombre. Por su parte, Harry había tomado asiento en su sofá preferido, ignorando los lametones de Bob y dejando bien claro que su perro no le impresionaba lo más mínimo. Lo vio encender un cigarrillo con tranquilidad y al instante, Hermione se le acercó para quitárselo de los labios con brusquedad. Lo aplastó con la suela de sus zapatos, empleando más fuerza de la necesaria.

-"En esta casa no se fuma. Es malo para Jaime" -le dijo, furiosa por el modo en que él la observaba. Sonriente y despreocupado, como si ella no fuera más que un insignificante contratiempo en sus malvados planes-. "Y salga de mi casa ahora mismo si no quiere que llame a…"

-"¿La policía?" -él completó la frase con tono irónico-. "Hágalo, señorita Granger. Me encantará ver como les explica unas cuantas cosas."

-"¿Quién es usted?" -le espetó, ocultando las manos a la espalda para que él no pudiera ver como temblaban descontroladamente-. "¿Qué quiere de mí?"

-"¿De usted?" -clavó su mirada despectiva en ella-. "Usted no me interesa lo más mínimo, créame."

-"¿Entonces, porqué…?"

-"Siéntese, señorita Granger. Es hora de que charlemos de _nuestros asuntos_" -como ella no obedecía, se inclinó ligeramente y tiró de su mano con fuerza, obligándola a sentarse frente a él sobre la mesa de mimbre-. "He dicho que se siente."

-"No puede darme órdenes en mi propia casa" -protestó, pero cerró la boca al ver como las facciones de él se endurecían-. "Está bien, ya estoy sentada. Hable de una vez. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Dinero? ¿Es un secuestro, es eso? Me temo que se ha equivocado de puerta, miserable… La familia de mi marido era rica. Yo solo soy una mujer más. Pero le daré cuanto tengo si…"

La seca risa de él la interrumpió.

-"Querida, tiene una gran imaginación. Pero antes de que siga y termine ofreciéndome su cuerpo a cambio de que desaparezca, deje que le diga algo" -esta vez, encendió su cigarrillo y la retó con la mirada. Hermione no se movió-. "Yo _soy_ la familia de su marido. Así que puede guardar su billetera señorita Granger. Con sus ahorros, no tiene ni para pagarse un abogado. **Femme d'idiot**_…_"

-"Usted no puede…" -Hermione agitó la cabeza a ambos lados, confusa.

-"Sí, puedo. De hecho, Jacques era mi hermano."

-"¿Su hermano?" -articuló a duras penas.

-"Eso es. Lo cual significa que usted, además de ser una delincuente y una chiflada, es también mi cuñada... ¡Sorpresa, señorita Granger!"

Hermione apretó los labios, incapaz de pensar. ¿Qué podía hacer…? No había tiempo para huir. Y él no parecía dispuesto a ser comprensivo con las razones que la habían impulsado a ocultar a Jamie.

-"¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme?" -le espetó, sintiendo como las palmas de sus manos se humedecían a causa del pánico.

-"Me atrevo porque usted no es más que una loca embustera" -la apuntó con uno de sus largos dedos-. "Me atrevo porque Jacques era mi único hermano. Y porque ese mocoso de ahí es mi sobrino y tiene unna familia que desea conocerlo cuanto antes, ya que usted ha privado a mis tíos de hacerlo... hasta ahora. Y me atrevo, señorita Granger, porque sencillamente es mi deseo atreverme. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

-"Fuera de mi casa…"

-"Ah, no, mi encantadora y hospitalaria cuñadita… No le voy a poner las cosas tan fáciles" - expulsó el humo en su cara y después, apagó el cigarrillo en una escultura que había sobre la mesa con un ademán tosco, sin importarle la censura en los ojos de la joven.

-"¡Bueno, ¿y qué!" -le gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Él la imitó poniéndose derecho, haciendo que los rostros de ambos quedaron tan cerca, que Hermione casi podía escuchar los pensamientos furiosos que circulaban por la mente del hombre-. "¿A mí qué me importa quién es usted? Jamie es mi hijo, ¿escucha? Mi hijo… Ningún juez en el mundo me quitaría la custodia solo porque su familia lo quiere."

-"Eso ya lo veremos" -sentenció él, aspirando sin querer el aroma que provenía del cabello de ella. ¡Maldita mujer!–. "Ya veremos si es tan valiente cuando tenga que explicar porqué mi sobrino vive bajo un apellido y una identidad falsos."

-"¡Cualquiera lo comprendería solo con verlo!"

-"No me diga. **Vous brisez mon coeur**, señorita Granger…" _(Me parte el corazón)_

-"¿Dijo corazón?" -ella no se achicaba un ápice-. "Porque si es así dudo mucho que lo tenga, señor Potter o Harry o como se llame… Pero no le tengo miedo, ¿sabe? No soy una niñita asustada y usted no es el hombre del saco… Solo es un tipo amargado, despreciable y mentiroso."

Él rió nuevamente. Pero la situación no era divertida ni mucho menos. Los dos respiraban con dificultad y sus alientos se mezclaban en el aire. Por un momento, Harry sintió que lo asaltaba la absurda idea de hacerla callar de otro modo que no sean gritos. Del modo en que solía hacer callar al resto de las mujeres que conocía. Claro que era una tontería, Hermione no era como el resto de las mujeres que él conocia. No era mejor, por supuesto. Solo era distinta. Sin ir más lejos, no había derramado una sola lágrima a pesar de que la humedad en sus ojos le decía que lo estaba deseando. Era tozuda, no cabía duda. Y sabía pelear. Se defendía como una tigresa. Rió para sus adentros. Aquella chica aún no sabía que él era un experto domador de fieras. En un impulso que no pudo reprimir apresó aquella boca que no cesaba de lanzar improperios contra él. Sólo por curiosidad, se dijo. Para saber lo que había hecho que Jacques cometiera el mayor error de su vida… Aunque no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, al instante que sus labios se rezaron ella le cruzó la mejilla con sus cinco pequeños y traidores dedos. Harry se froto el rostro entre sorprendido y a la vez complacido por la violencia de aquel golpe.

-"¿No le doy miedo, señorita Granger?" -repitió con sorna y con una sonrisa divertida que no pudo evitar dedicarle; la castaña intentó repetir la bofetada, aunque el hombre la esquivó a tiempo. Sus dedos se cerraron como garfios sobre la delgada muñeca-. "Deje que le de un consejo, Hermione Granger. Téngame miedo, ¿me oye? Téngame mucho miedo."

-"¡Váyase de mi casa!" -lo empujó con fiereza y él se deslizó como un felino hacia la puerta.

-"Sus deseos son órdenes, querida. Pero no se alegre mucho porque volveré" –la amenazó con crueldad-. "Volveré mañana, y pasado mañana. Y al siguiente día. Y al otro. Y todas las veces que haga falta hasta que uno de los dos se de por vencido."

-"¡Jamás! Nunca permitiré que se lo lleve…"

-"Señorita Granger…" -comentó él desde el jardín-. "¿Tiene un reloj a mano?"

Ella no contestó, no entendía sus palabras. Lo vio alejarse por la ventana. Las mejillas le ardían de la rabia y la impotencia. ¿Un reloj?

-"Pongámoslo en hora, querida. De ahora en más comienza la cuenta regresiva..."

Hermione le gritó un par de cosas poco agradables y lo oyó reírse antes de desaparecer por el recodo del camino.

Su más temida pesadilla se había cumplido. Y Harry Potter era la causa de eso.

"_Maldito..."_

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora: **

Hola a todos! Primero que nada voy a agradecerles sus reviews, cada uno de ellos me ha dado un minutos de infinita alegría... gracias! Y como siempre ando escasa de tiempo, así que no me podré explayar mucho. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado (de todo corazón que lo espero). Intentare actualizar mucho más rápido, pero se imaginaran que para esto hay un modico precio... (jejeje que malvada soy XD) ... ¡SI! ¡Quiero eso mismo! Muchos, muchos, muchos reviews! Asíq ue pónganse las pilas y a escribirme algo, con un par de palabras me conformo!

Cuídense mucho! Besos de chocolate para ustedes!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


End file.
